1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rework soldering jig, and more particularly to a rework soldering jig with an adjustable size.
2. Related Art
In order to solder many electronic elements on a circuit board with a limited area to enhance an integration level of a product, it is common to solder the electronic elements on the circuit board by using a surface mounting technology (SMT) instead of a conventional technology of soldering electronic elements by plating through holes (PTH).
Taking a surface mounted dual in-line memory module slot (hereinafter referred to as a module slot) as an example, pins of module slots are mainly placed on solder points printed with a tin paste on the circuit board, and then a conveyor guides the circuit board through a reflow oven, so as to perform a step of heating and reflow soldering. In this way, each module slot can be securely electrically connected to the solder points on the circuit board after reflow soldering.
However, in practically applications, module slots having poor or void soldering have to be removed one by one from the circuit board after strict examination, the tin paste must be recoated on the solder points, and a rework soldering step of the module slots is then performed, so as to solder the module slots on the circuit board again. A rework soldering jig is adopted for conventional methods in the electronic industry for detaching and pulling out the module slot having poor soldering or void soldering for rework. By implementing the rework soldering jig, the module slot can be rapidly and conveniently detached from the circuit board without worrying that the module slot is damaged and unable to be reused. The rework soldering jig has an air inlet pipe, an air outlet plate, and a heating tank. The methods in the prior art are to connect the air inlet pipe of the rework soldering jig to a hot air blow pipe, and cover the air outlet plate on the module slot, so that the module slot is located in the heating tank. The hot air blow pipe supplies hot air to the heating tank through the air inlet pipe to evenly heat the module slot, and the module slot can be easily detached and pulled out when tin solder reaches the melting point.
Since the conventional rework soldering jig cannot adjust the size of the heating tank, and the module slot is generally not limited to only a single size and form, if the size of the module slot does not match that of the heating tank of the rework soldering jig, peripheral electronic components are usually heated or unevenly heated resulting in damages, thus causing low rework efficiency.
Therefore, in order to cater to the rework process of module slots having different forms without compromising the operation quality of rework disordering, multiple sets of rework soldering jigs matching various types of module slots need to be designed and manufactured. However, the manufacturing of multiple sets of rework soldering jigs causes problems that the fabrication cost is too high and the numerous rework soldering jigs occupy too much space.